Winter and Spring
by The May Waters
Summary: James had always loved the winter and Lily had always adored the spring. Little did they know when they first met, the other's birthday rested inside those seasons; perhaps they were soul mates after all. Written for Jily Week 2 (day 2) on tumblr.


Jily Week 2 Day 2

Theme: Seasons

-oOo-

Title: Winter and Spring

Summary: James had always loved the winter and Lily had always adored the spring. Little did they know when they first met, the other's birthday rested inside those seasons; perhaps they were soul mates after all.

May Waters

tumblr id: marwotplilyeandjamespmwpp and/or The May Waters

-oOo-

"Happy Birthday Lily!" The girls from the Gryffindor dormitory shouted brightly at breakfast on the morning of January Thirtieth. Lily smiled kindly at her friends; James seemed to be frozen in place staring at her.

"Problem Potter?" Lily asked sparing a glance in his direction.

"No, none at all; I just didn't know it was your birthday." His hand came up and ruffled his already messy black hair and Lily snorted.

"What's the matter with her birthday being today?" Sirius asked once had had sat far away from her with his own friends.

"It's just a surprise," James muttered reaching for a buttered breakfast muffin.

"That she has a birthday?" Peter asked skeptically, a piece of sausage was dangling from his fork.

"No, that's it's in winter." He replied trying to bury himself in the food.

"Why does the season matter exactly?" Remus prompted.

"Winter is my favorite season okay?" James sounded annoyed the boys didn't press any further questions.

-oOo-

Lily took a breath of gorgeous spring air, she had gone for a quick walk by the lake on March Twenty-Seventh before breakfast. She loved the spring, and it was a particularly fine spring day. It was just as she was entering the Great Hall when three boys came storming past cheering and screaming for James.

"Oi Hogwarts, today is James Potter's birthday, just thought you lot would like to know." Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Quiet down, would you?" James appeared to be annoyed at the extra attention.

Lily was staring at him in horror when his hazel eyes looked up and met hers through his wire rimmed square glasses. He gave her a small half-hearted wave before returning to his meal. James Potter's birthday rested in her favorite season, it just had to land on a spring day she had been determined to enjoy as well. She sighed and moved past him, leaving behind a small wafting of the spring air she had been enjoying moments before.

-oOo-

It was on a day when winter was coming to an end and the starts of spring could be seen creeping up along the banks of the Black Lake when those in the N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts class met for an exciting lesson. Lily had been looking forward to it for some time, they had spent the last three weeks studying the theory and principles of casting a patronus charm. She excitedly bounced into class and kissed her boyfriend, James Potter, on the cheek.

"Hey," he greeted with a wide smile.

"Hi," she whispered sliding her books and wand out of her bag.

"Settle down class, settle down. Today we will be trying the patronus charm. Remember to not be output if you do not produce a corporeal patronus on the first try, silver mist is much more common."

James bit his lip, he and his friends had figured out their patroni many years ago when they were first starting their own training to become animagi. The professor instructed them to stand as he swept the desks aside. The students formed their own little groups and began to try the charm. Remus held himself back as he cast his own charm, determined to let no one know of the silver wolf which would come streaking out of it. He turned as he heard a gasp come from Lily. There, standing in a bath of bright light, was a very corporeal doe patronus. She stretched a hand out toward it, but was interrupted by a large stag which pranced happily towards her doe and began to chase it around the room. Lily turned and saw James giving her a very soft smile.

"It appears we have a pair of soul mates in the room." The professor spoke loudly as people turned to stare at the animals which were nuzzling each other gently. It was then they noticed James embracing Lily and it seemed to click in their minds. Severus Snape looked less than pleased if anyone were to glance at him in the corner of the room.

"Soul mates," Lily whispered.

"Winter and spring," James replied.


End file.
